That Sad Fateful Day
by Music Freak814
Summary: Harry Potter fanfic. SAD


**Hey everyone, this is a Harry Potter fanfiction. . . Hope you enjoy. This is after Hogwarts. . . Pretend the 19 years later wasn't in the 7****th**** book. . . Enjoy. . .**

**That Sad Fateful Day**

It's been five years since Harry, Ron and Hermione had graduated from Hogwarts, and four years since Ginny had graduated. Ginny and Harry had married, and Ron and Hermione had married. Ginny and Hermione are currently pregnant with their first baby's.

"Gin, I'm home!", Harry called walking into their new house. Harry had become an auror for the Ministry of Magic, and he loved his job. Ginny and Harry have been married for two years.

"Hey, I'm in the kitchen", Ginny called back. Ginny had become a medical nurse at St. Mungo's. She also loved her job.

"Hey babe, smell's good. How was work?" Harry asked.

"It was good. I got the see the miracle of life for the first time since I started there. Now I know what it'll be like for me", Ginny laughed. "How about you?"

"That's good. My day was lousy. We're trying to figure out this case, but it's not working very well. We're trying to find leads to the culprits", Harry told his wife of two years.

The doorbell rang and in came Hermione and Ron. Ron and Hermione have been married also for two years. Ginny and Harry, Ron and Hermione had a double wedding in the Weasley's back yard. Hermione was also a nurse at St. Mungo's, but she started working there a year before Ginny, so she was Ginny's mentor. Ron was and auror as well. Ron has been Harry's best friend since their very first day at Hogwarts and now him and Harry are partners in there career. They thought that was pretty cool. Ron and Hermione live a ten minute drive from Harry and Ginny. Ginny was 7 months pregnant and Hermione was 8 months.

"Hey guys", Ginny said as she started serving supper.

"Hey. Mmmm, smells good".

"Of course _you_ think it smells good Ronald. _Everything_ smells good to you", Ginny told him. "But thank-you anyway", she added.

"No problem lil' sis".

"Anyway let's eat", Ginny said putting the plates of food on the table.

"Looks god Gin", everyone said.

"Thanks".

"So what's the plan for the weekend?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, we always do something together", Harry said.

"I was thinking of supper and a new release movie in the theatre", Ginny told them.

"I like that", Hermione nodded. Harry and Ron nodded to.

"Okay. So what movie should we go see?" Ginny asked.

"I wanna see Push", Harry said.

"Yeah, that one looks like it'll be really good", Ron agreed.

"Yeah, maybe", Hermione said.

"What about Twilight?" Ginny asked. "I've been _dying_ to see it".

"We could see both" Hermione suggested.

"Yeah, that's true", said Ginny. Harry and Ron nodded in agreement.

"Okay, so we'll see Twilight and the Push", Hermione told them.

"We just have to make sure to have enough money for two movies", Ginny said.

Half an hour later and everyone was sitting in the living room of Harry and Ginny's house watching Scream 1. Ginny and Hermione were cuddled up with there husbands. They watched the movie in silence. No one had to pause it or anything, so it was over with 90 minutes. They watched a DVD or VHS every Friday night.

"That movie was good, but jumpy", Hermione said.

"Yeah", the other three agreed.

"Anyway, we should get home", Ron said standing up and helping Hermione up.

"Yeah, okay. Be careful. Night guys", Ginny said walking with them to the door. Followed by Harry.

"Yeah, bye guys", Harry said.

"Bye", Ron and Hermione said walking out the door.

Ron and Hermione went home, showered together and went to bed. Who knows what they did in bed _- .

Harry and Ginny watched TV for a little bit after Ron and Hermione left. They ended up falling asleep on the couch. It was the weekend so it didn't matter. The next day came in a flash. All day Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione prepared for their night out. Ron and Hermione got to Harry and Ginny's around 4:00 PM.

"Hey come in", Ginny said as Harry came downstairs in a robe.

"Nice bro", Ron laughed.

"Bite me", Harry said sitting on the couch. "I'm not getting my nice clothes on until we're almost ready to leave".

"He always does this", Ginny informed them.

"Okay", they said walking into the house and sitting down as well.

"So we're seeing Twilight first?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I think so", Hermione said. Ron and Harry just nodded.

"Okay, so we'll buy the Push tickets when we buy Twilight, so then we have a guarantee into the movie", Ginny told them. They all agreed. At 4:45 PM Harry went upstairs to get his nice clothes on. They left and drove to a fancy restaurant in Harry's car. Harry drove, Ginny was in the passenger seat and Ron was behind Harry as Hermione sat behind Ginny. They arrived to the restaurant in 10 minutes.

In the restaurant they all ordered a steak and Caesar salad. They left the restaurant by 6:30 PM and headed to the movies. They got there by 6:45 PM and got Twilight tickets for the 7:00 PM show, but they could only get Push tickets for the 10:00 show. They didn't mind hanging around for a little bit. They got pretty good seats in Twilight. Neither of the four left the theatre the whole time. After the movie they went to the theatre snack court **(instead of Food Court. I know it sounds stupid, but I couldn't think of proper words).**

"That was a good movie", Ginny said sitting down at a table, followed by the other three.

"Yeah it was. And Emmett was sexy", Hermione said, which earned a glare from Ron. "What? It's not actually like I'll meet him and we'll fall in love. Jealous much?"

"Oh whatever", Ron said as Harry laughed at him. "Shove it Harry".

"Okay, we don't have much time to kill. That movie was longer than I thought it would be", Ginny stated.

"Yeah, it's already 9:15", Hermione told the guys.

"Okay, well we'll be in the arcade", Harry told the two women grabbing Ron's arm and pulling him.

"Yeah", Ron said.

"Okay. Have fun boys", Ginny and Hermione laughed.

"So have you found out if it's a girl or boy yet?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"Yeah, but I'm leaving it a surprise for Ron. I'm having a girl", Hermione told her.

"Yeah, I'm having a boy. Harry doesn't know yet. I might not tell him", Ginny said.

"You shouldn't. Let both of them be surprised", Hermione told Ginny.

"Okay", Ginny agreed.

Half an hour later the boys were back and they went to line up to get in to see Push. The line wasn't that long when they got there, but it got much longer. When the doors opened everyone was pushing to get a god seat. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny got the seats they wanted.

"Perfect seats", Harry said. The other three agreed.

They sat and watched the movie. They avoided leaving the theatre so they didn't miss any of the movie. The movie was about an hour and a half, so it was over by 11:30 PM.

"That was an awesome movie", Harry and Ron said as they got into Harry's car (same seats as before) to go home.

"Yeah, it was good", Hermione and Ginny agreed.

Harry pulled out of the theatre parking lot and got on the main street to go home. They got to the busiest intersection and the light was green for them to go. As they were driving through the intersection and 4X4 pick-up truck ran the red light and crashed into the middle of the passenger side of Harry's car. The side Hermione and Ginny were on. The impact knocked all four of them out.

Harry woke in an ambulance with an oxygen mask on.

"What happened?" He asked the paramedic.

"You've been in a car crash. We're on our way to the hospital. Stay still", the paramedic told him.

"The others?" Harry asked.

"They're on their way in other ambulances".

Harry closed his eyes and prayed for his wife, baby and best friends and their unborn child. They got to the hospital in a matter of minutes. He was taken to a room which had a still unconscious Ron in it.

"Ron!" Harry accidentally yelled when he seen him.

"Shhh", the doctor told him.

"Sorry. I'm just glad he's okay".

"That's alright. Now try to relax".

"What about the two pregnant women?" Harry asked panic stricken.

"No news yet", the doctor said. "Now you need to try to relax. You've got a major concussion as does your friend over there. I'm quite surprised you even woke up yet. There will be a nurse in here to check on you two every five minutes to make sure you're still alive. We do that with all of our head injury patients", the doctor explained to Harry hooking up and IV to him and Ron.

"That explains the headache", Harry mumbled loud enough for the doctor to hear.

"Yes. There's pain medication coming through the IV for you guys", the doctor said walking out of the room. Harry fell asleep and was awoken by the nurse an hour later.

"Sorry dear. Just making sure you're responsive. Plus, you're friend is awake and wanted to know if you were okay".

"Ron! You're awake", Harry said.

"Yeah, have been for a little while".

"I'm so glad you're okay".

"Me too. Glad you're okay to mate", Ron said.

"Thanks. Any news on the women?" Harry asked the doctor who came in to check up on them.

"Not yet, sorry", she told them.

"Okay", they both moped.

"On the Brightside you two don't have to be in here anymore. I can take your IVs out and you can go up to the fourth floor and find out about the other two", she explained.

"Okay, thank-you", Harry said as his IV was taken out. "Umm, where are our clothes?" He asked.

"Right here", the nurse said coming in with two piles of clothes and a pair of shoes on each.

"Thanks", Ron said as his IV to was taken out. Harry and Ron grabbed there clothes and each closed the curtain around there own bed and changed. They went up to the fourth floor reception and asked about Ginny Potter and Hermione Weasley. They told them they were in OR and just to wait there in the waiting room. They waited for another hour and a half when finally a doctor came out to the waiting room. Harry and Ron hoped it was for them.

"Is anyone here for Ginny Potter and Hermione Weasley?" He asked.

"Yeah right here", Harry and Ron said standing up and walking over to the doctor.

"Please come with me", he said sorrowfully. Harry and Ron looked at each other, both faces reading panic. The doctor led them to his office. "Please have a seat", he told them as he shut the door.

"Doctor please just tell us our wives are okay", Harry said.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. We weren't able to save them. They were only _just_ alive when they got here. We took them right to the OR to get the babies out and that's when the passed. I'm so sorry gentlemen", the doctor explained to Harry and Ron. They had silent tears sliding down their cheeks. They were crying to no end, just silent.

"What about the babies?" Ron asked.

"We're not sure yet. We're not sure if they've made it. They were breathing when we got them out, but I haven't heard anything else. We've got Mrs. Potter and Mrs. Weasley sewed up and in the morgue if you'd like to say goodbye".

"Yes. Please", the two guys said. The doctor led them down to the basement where the morgue was.

"Oh my gosh", Harry and Ron cried when they seen Hermione and Ginny's stone white bodies each lying on a different table, covered with a white sheet.

"Did that guy that hit us get arrested?" Harry asked furious but still crying for his and Ron's loss.

"The guy was _WAY_ over the legal alcohol limit. So he was drunk, but yes once he's out of the hospital it's jail for him. Again, I'm so sorry for your loss", the doctor said.

"Thanks. We appreciate it", Harry said as him and Ron went to their respected wives and bent down and kissed them for the last time.

"Can we see our babies? Dead or alive?" Ron asked, Harry nodding.

"Yes. Follow me", the doctor told them holding open the door. The doctor led them up to the fourth floor again and to the NICU (Neo-natal Intensive Care Unit).

"We're here to see the Potter and Wesley babies", he said to the receptionist, who had to unlock the door for them to get in. "Security measures", he told Harry and Ron. "Okay, stand here for just a moment. I'll be right back".

The doctor came back in two minutes.

"Follow me. Good news for a change, the babies have managed to survive so far. They're in incubators because they're premature and of the accident, but alive right now", the doctor explained as another door, the one that led to the room with the babies, was unlocked. They were led to two incubators, right next to each other. Two said Potter, and the other said Weasley.

"Awe", Harry and Ron said looking at the small frail bodies. They were still crying from the loos of the baby's mothers.

"Ginny had twins? I thought there was only gonna be one baby, but I have one of each now", Harry said.

"Lucky you. Hermione never told me she was having a girl", Ron said surprised.

They looked at each other in unison and said, "Oh well".

"I'm sorry sirs, but the visiting hours in the NICU have been over for about four hours. They end at 9:00 PM", a nurse told them.

"It's okay. They're with me", the doctor said returning.

"Oh okay doctor. I'm sorry; I didn't realize you were with them".

"It's okay, but think. How else would they have gotten in here?"

"That's true sir. I'm so very sorry".

"It's okay. It's only you're first week on the job, you'll get the hang of it soon. Don't worry".

"Okay sir".

"It's okay, I can't stand this right now anyway", Harry said.

"Me either", Ron agreed.

"Too soon?" The doctor asked them.

"Just a little", they answered.

"Okay, well, call a taxi, go home, rest and maybe we'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, you will sir. I wanna be here for my babies", Harry said.

"Me too. Except _one_ baby girl", Ron agreed as they walked out of the NICU.

They left the hospital and Harry spent the night in Ron's guest room so neither of them would be so lonely. And they could use Ron's car. Neither of them got much sleep.

Everyday Harry and Ron went back to the hospital. The three babies improved well in the first 24 hours, and kept improving.

Two and a half months later found Harry and Ron being able to bring the babies home. Within the two and a half months they did all of the baby shopping they need to. And got a nursery ready in each home. They helped each other.

**I know this is a short one-shot, but I didn't have more to add. If you think I left it off in a stupid place, I'm sorry. I've read some like that before. When I originally started this one-shot I wasn't planning on doing a SEQUEL, but if you guys want one, let me know and I'll be happy to do one. Another one-shot? OR a short story one? Let me know. . . ******


End file.
